1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a die for cutting and scoring sheet material, such as paper or cardboard.
2. Description of Related Art
A wide range of consumer products are marketed in boxes which are produced in high volumes. These boxes are made from paperboard or cardboard which must be cut to the proper shape and then scored to form fold lines so that the box may be later assembled for use. Labels are made in a similar manner. In general, it is preferable to effect both cutting and scoring in the same procedure using the same set of dies, and it is also preferable that the cutting and scoring dies be either an integral part of, or mounted upon, high speed rollers for high speed production. Sheet material may be cut along predetermined cutting lines by rotary pressure cutting, in which two lands mounted closely adjacent one another along the desired cutting line crush the sheet material between them, thus severing the sheet material. U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,233 discloses such a rotary pressure cutting die. Also commonly used are crush cutting dies, in which a knife edge acts against an anvil, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,786, in which paper stock is cut with a knife edge and a plate wrapped around a cylinder. However, the apparatus disclosed in D'Luhy does not permit both cutting and scoring with the same set of dies.